Goodbye Doesn't Mean Forever
by TroyellaLuva95
Summary: It's the gangs last year at East High and they couldn't be happier but someone wants to change that.......... Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsie and slight Tayla
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody I'm back and this time it's a story not a one shot and I know that in my one shot I said I was going to do a Horror story next but it's going to be after this one, so enough talking on to chapter 1!!

Gabriella woke to an elbow lodged into her side. " Troyyy", she groaned half awake. " Sorry babe it was the only way to get you up. You'd better hurry we might be late for school.", he kissed her forehead and ran downstairs.

Gabriella tumbled out of bed and some how managed to stumble into the shower. Yes finally it was their Senior year at East High the gang was so excited. Gabriella and Troy have been a happy couple for two solid years and they were loving it.

Also Chad and Taylor are together, Zeke and Sharpay, and Jason and Kelsie too! The gang can't wait to spend their last year together.

Gabriella threw on a pair of tight jeans , white flip-flops and a red tank top. She grabbed her bag and ran down stairs to be greeted by her boyfriend.

" Hey babe, I'm loving the tank top.", he whispered the last part and stared down at her cleavage. She smacked him playfully,

" You are such a guy, but you're my guy.", she whispered in his ear seductively and kissed his neck. Gabriella smiled as she heard him moan. " If you two are going to be all lovey-dovey in here then go outside.", Anne Montez smiled at the couple. "Sorry mom we're leaving anyway." " Bye Mrs. Montez." 

"bye", She yelled back as the door closed. They drove to school in silence as they pulled up to East High. 

" Gabster!" Gabriella immediately knew who it was " Afro-puff!", she shouted and leaped into Chad's awaiting arms. " I missed you, Troy hogged you to himself all summer, we didn't get to hang at all !", he whined. " Don't act like such a child. Hey Gabi how was your summer?", Taylor added.

" Oh, it was fun! I missed everyone though, where's everyone else?"

" There inside waiting at my locker, lets go!" They walked inside to be greeted my smiling faces and girls looking at Gabriella hanging off of Troy's arm with jealously. They grabbed their stuff and went to Taylor's locker. " Gabi!", Sharpay and Kelsie yelled in unison, and hugged Gabi tightly. " Hey guys I know you love me but, I need to breathe sometime." "Sorry", they giggled. " Well everyone ready to face Darbus?", Jason commented. " No!", They laughed, and headed to homeroom.

Gabriella walked into homeroom and this year instead of the back she decided to sit next to her boyfriend in the front. " Welcome everyone……. I hope to see your smiling faces for the rest of the year. Danforth! This is a place of learning not a hockey arena!", Mrs. Darbus shouted.

" For the last time Darbus it's a basketball you use it to play basketball not hockey.", Chad snapped back. " Well Mr. Danforth I guess I will see you in detention.", Chad wiped the smile off his face and slid down in his chair his cheeks turning bright red. Gabriella giggled. " Ms. Montez that will be 15 minutes for you as well!", she snapped. " Bu-." " No buts detention!" Gabriella sighed and looked into her boyfriends eye's that were looking at her. _'I love you' _he mouthed. _' I love you too' _she mouthed back smiling. Just as the door swung open, In walked a girl, blonde curly hair, petite body, small skirt, tight shirt revealing much more cleavage than Gabi's, and stiletto heals. She looked at Troy and gave him a seductive smile.

All male eyes were on her. Even Troy's.

"May I help you miss?", Mrs. Darbus sighed.

" I'm new, my name is Kayla Walker." she smiled Mrs. Darbus pointed to the empty seat on the other side of Troy. Kayla smiled and walked toward the seat, as Troy pulled out the chair for her and smiled. " Thanks." she giggled back.

Gabriella eyed the blonde haired witch intently, as she did through the rest of homeroom. Gabriella felt like the day was flying by because the next thing she knew she was heading to lunch well late. She pushed open the wide lunchroom doors and headed to her table, but the one thing she couldn't understand was why every eye was on her.

As she got to the table she noticed there were no empty seats. " Hey Gabriella you don't mind if Kayla sits in your spot today do you she didn't have anywhere else to sit?", Troy asked staring at Kayla the whole time. "n-no, no p-problem.", she managed before running out of the lunchroom doors not looking back once. She fell against some lockers and cried. Every sob all she could think about was how Troy looked at Kayla every time she thought about it, it brought more tears to her eyes. She looked up when she heard footsteps and was surprised to see………………………………...??

DON, DON, DON………. WHO WAS IT?? Find out in chapter 2. 

So sorry that was short but it was mainly just a chapter so you would really understand what's happening. Next one will be longer so, so email what you want………

1.) Fewer chapters, but long??

Or

2.) A lot of chapters, but sort of small ?? not too small.

Please review and if anyone guesses who the person is correctly……… then I'll give a shout-out to them next chapter. Oh and no chapter 2 until I've got 10 reviews k : )

Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee- Bubbles95 : )


	2. Chapter 2

**Howdy people here's the next chapter, someone will die……..**

**Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha just kidding on with chapter 3.…………..**

Review of last chapter….

_As Gabriella sobbed against the lockers she looked up to see….._

**(Gabriella's POV)**

As Gabriella sobbed against the lockers she looked up to see_…..Olivia_

" Olivia", she hissed, staring coldly at her. " Montez", Olivia hissed back walking closer to Gabriella.

" I'm going to give you some advise Montez and I suggest you take it."

Gabriella stared blankly up at her.

" Your going to break up with Troy and I'm going to take him."

" Whoa ,Whoa Whoa I'm not going to break up with Troy just because some slut walks in here and tells me to!", she yelled, followed by a punch to her jaw.

Gabriella winced and clutched her jaw. Olivia lifted Gabriella up, Punched herself in the face, fell on the floor and started screaming.

Gabriella stared down at her in disbelief. Olivia let out another blood curdling scream.

Which followed by the entire cafeteria rushing into the hall gasping and staring at Gabriella in disbelief.

Troy and the gang rushed forward suddenly stopping dead in their tracks.

" What the hell did you do to her!!", Troy yelled at Gabriella his baby blue eyes turning a dark cobalt blue. Rushing toward Olivia holding her in his arms.

Gabriella just realized something………………….Olivia set her up….

" I didn't to anything, she came out here told me to break up with, I refused, she hit me, hit herself, fell on the floor and started screaming." Gabriella said throwing her arms in the air.

" You really think I'm going to believe all that?", Troy said annoyed. " I can't believe you would hurt a new student and lie about it. You know Gabriella I don't care we're THROUGH !", Troy yelled carrying Olivia to the nurse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The gang looked up when they heard Gabby let out a quiet sob. " Gabby?", Chad said carefully walking towards her, " You ok?", she nodded. " We're going to take you home ok?", Chad whispered and picked up Gabriella.

Everyone else followed Chad out to his car. Sharpay stopped and turned, waving her arms, " Nothing to see people go back to lunch.", she said running to catch up with the gang.

" I can't believe that Bitch!", Taylor yelled slamming her hands on the table. They were in Gabby's house and she had just explained what happened in the hallway.

" I can't believe Troy didn't believe you he always does.", Zeke added.

" Zeke's right, something is different about her, Troy would've believed you in a heart beat.", Kelsie said.

" Maybe he likes her?" Jason commented. They all shot him evil glares except Gabby.

" Hey guys maybe he's right he just has a crush on her so he immediately broke up with me so he could have h-her…", Gabriella let out a sob.

Chad cradled her, " Shhhhhhh, it's alright, you'll be ok he's just being an idiot.", Chad cooed which made Gabby giggle.

" Seriously guys I'm ok I just need some time alone." she said quietly.

They agreed and said they'd see her tomorrow

Gabriella flopped on the couch and cried for hours.

Gabby walked into the kitchen tears in her eye's wishing her mom hadn't left on a Business Trip to New York this morning, because then she'd have something to eat for dinner.

Skipping the idea she dragged herself upstairs and flopped down at her computer.

Gabriella signed on to her computer to check her emails.

(Computer Stuff written in **Bold** and emails written in _Italics_)

**Welcome Ella-Bo-Bella you have 9 New Messages **

Gabby sighed and read them.

_1.)Gabster r u ok? __J_**From: Chadluvsb-ball **

_2.) Gabster hope u'r ok c u tomorrow.. __J_**From: Chadluvsb-ball **

_3.) Gabs are you ok, Love ya __J_**From: TayTaygirl**

4.) _I hope u'r ok, Love ya Cheeka __J_**From: SharSharluvsPink**

_5.) Gabby we all love u hope u'r ok __J_**From: ZekeTheBakingMan**

_6.) Hope u'r doin' ok Gabby __J_** From : AsomeJason**

_7.) Ella I'm sorry u have to go through this, Troy is just being a stupid guy and I hope u know we r all here 2 help u through this together. Don't go through this alone oh and we have decided that we're kicking Troy and his little girl-friend out of the lunch table and we r not talking to him ever again we can't stand the fact that he hurt you like that in front of every one so we're getting back at him. __J__J__J__J_**From: KelsieKelsie**

_8.) Hey Ella It's me again hope u'r ok sorry that last one was so long but you know how I like to ramble and did you kno- sorry there I go again_

_Bye Ella bo Bella c u lata __JJJJJJJ_**From: KelsieKelsie**

_9.) Hello baby girl I just wanted to tell u I'll be here 4, 2 more weeks_

_Sorry but I luv and miss u__JJJ_**From: AnneMontez**

Gabriella replied to her friends and fell asleep on her bed dreading tomorrow at school.

**Hey Guys sorry it's not really long but I'm grounded and I only have 15**

**Minutes on the computer everyday so Chapters might be short but hopefully what I'm planning on doing is having a 25 chapter length story so cool-e-o!! O I almost forgot I have to give a shout out to**

xxxlilmisslullabyxxx

**&**

XxXbRoWnIeBbZxXx

**They were the only ones who reviewed last chapter …..so go them!!**

**So just hit the little Go button and tell me if you liked it or hated it**

**THANKS**

**Bubbles95-Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**


End file.
